Red Hammer
The Beginning Andrianna Cassia was one of the last born Bana-Mighdall amazons before the merging of the two tribes in Themiskyra. She was a true warrior, fearless and strong, but equally reckless and impulsive. She was given the name "the Red Hammer" by her sisters as a badge of honor for her many victories against the hordes of daemons during the 10 year banishment to their hellish realm. During one of these victories is when she came into possession of the demon hammer that has become her symbol and greatest weapon. After the amazon's return to this realm, Andrianna became restless. With no enemy to direct her wrath towards, she instead struck out against her sisters. She became quite the trouble maker and rebel purely out of boredom. In a last and ultimate bout of defiance, She left the shores of Themiskyra and headed to the Patriarch's World, to a dark place known as Gotham City. A New World Gotham City was a war zone, and Andrianna took to the fight like a seasoned general. She assumed the name of Red Hammer in an attempt to mask her true identity, as so many of this world's heroes had done. Frankly, she didn't care for a secret identity, she just noticed that the bad guys ran faster from Red Hammer then they did Andrianna the Amazon. Waves of criminals fell to the might of her war maul, the weapon she had used to fight off so many enemies before. And the occasional conflict with "super powered" villains only left her thirsty for bigger challenges. This city of eternal conflict was to be her new home. The Final Battle Of all of the cities miscreants, she held a special level of respect for the Joker's gang. No matter how many times you knock them down, they would happily stand back up for more. They were her favorite prey. On this night, they would be her catalyst. She chased a particularly sloppy group of Joker's boy's to an abandoned warehouse by the docks. Once inside, she began to prepare her best thug stomping routine, but was interrupted by a voice over the load speaker. "What do we have here, a party crasher? This one doesn't even have pointy ears!!" "Who are you?" Red Hammer shouted out. The voice continued, "What's a guy gotta do to ambush a bat now days? This is really spoiling my mood...." Red Hammer retorted, "When I am done with your clowns down here, I'll be happy to come up there and discuss it with you." Again the voice continues without concern, "Didn't even catch the boy blunder. What a waist of a perfectly good trap." Another voice adds, "I don't know Mista J, the boys been talking about this one lately. Shes been turning a lot of smiles upside down." Mista J, "Well, no since wasting a perfectly good bomb. HAHAHAHAHAHA" The intercom chirps loudly one last time before going silent, which is immediately interrupted by the panicked Joker boys. "He's gunna blow us all up!!!" "Quick! Run for your....... Rebirth Red Hammer .... no Andrianna .. lay broken at the bottom of the rubble pile that used to be a warehouse. The air was "funny" and hard to come by down here, and the pain was unlike any she had felt before. This was the first time she had ever truly felt what it was like to be afraid. Her mind was blurring so quickly and the earth around her was grabbing for her!? It's cold touch was engulfing her .. killing her!! Hades was dragging her into the underworld. She tried to fight back, but the more she struggled the deeper she sank. The earthen grasp was quickly being replaced by demonic fiery claws that ripped at her flesh. She wondered if she had lived the life that would ensure her trip to the Elysian Fields, but she was scared in her heart that she had not. She fought back even harder. Andrianna died. Blackness replaced all her thoughts. The pain, the fear, everything, ceased to exist. But with a concussive force, it was all replaced. She felt her body repairing AND improving. She shot like an arrow threw the earth, back into the real world. Hades had sent her back and given her a new vessel. It was her second chance to set things right, to make sure of her final destination. She erupted from the derbies of her make shift tomb, the surroundings aglow in a strange unearthly green fog. What had Hades sent her back to accomplish, how would she set things back on track. She looked around hoping for a sign, instead she found two strange messengers, A strange purple clad demon and his jester like henchmen. "Are you Hades messenger's? Tell me, for what task did he send me back?" The two looked at each other surprised, then broke out into insane laughter. "Sure thing Red, we got your message right here." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" What Really Happened The Joker new that dropping a warehouse on the Bat's head was more luck then an actual plan. But filling it with enough joker gas to cover 2 city blocks would make escaping unharmed a lot less likely. Or at least it would cause enough collateral damage that it would still be funny. Unfortunately, Andrianna was no Batman. A building full of gas was more then enough to take her down, and keep her there. The Joker gas replaced the oxygen that was supposed to be trapped with here very quickly. It's effects on her mind were almost instant. Instinctively she attempted the rejoining, an amazon ritual that melds their body with the Earth to cleanse and heal it. Under the best of circumstances this ritual is difficult, she obviously failed... sort of. She had started to merge, but her shattered mind convinced her that it was Hades pulling her to the underworld instead. Fighting the ritual left her in a semi absorbed state under the debris, just as the Lex Exobytes wave hit. For a moment the ritual worked, with the help of the exobytes. The joining repaired her body and returned it to the surface. The exobytes and the merging combined to leave her body in a permanent state of rejoining. As long as she remained in contact with the earth her body continued to regenerate. Her mind was completely shattered, and neither the rejoining or the exobytes did anything to fix that. She was fully convinced that she had died and was brought back as an undead avatar of Hades. Her "guardians" convinced her that her mission was to collect powerful and noble souls for her dark god. And there were plenty of spandex clad goody-two-shoe heroes out there just waiting to have their souls sucked right out of them. Powers Before the rebirth Andrianna had the usual amazon power set, heightened strength, speed, and endurance. Years of martial training and actual battlefield experience. Red Hammer possesses the demon hammer. A powerful war trophy from her time spent fighting in the hell dimension. She has mastered the war maul, and it's powers to create and control hellfire. After the rebirth, she was in a constant state of rejoining. As long as she was in contact with the earth or a structure made from earth's resources, (ie. metal, sand, and to a much lesser degree, water) she would heal and detoxify her body. In her delusion, she thinks that these new powers are magic gifts from Hades. She insists that she calls up the souls of the underworld and heals by consuming their energies. Which is NOT true. Also since the incident, her control over the hellfire produced from the demon hammer has increased. And something sinister has begun to creep into her damaged mind to wrestle with her for control of it's powers. - Super Strength, Agility, and Durability - The demon hammer contains the essence of the fire demon, Flereous which gives her the ability to create and control hell fire. - Military level martial training, and expertly skilled with her war maul - Wears a pair of amazonian bracers that she can use to deflect small arms fire - Regenerative abilities while in physical contact with the earth or something made from it The Demon Hammer, Flereous During the 10 year banishment that the amazons suffered to the demon realm by Circe, Andrianna fought in many battles against the demon hordes. But her greatest victory came against the demon prince known as Flereous. Flereous commanded his army of demons from atop his giant twisted tower that had sprung from the ground at the onset of the siege. Flereous' army was an endless horde that crashed against the amazons defenses for days showing no signs of decreasing numbers. The amazons loses were the greatest ever suffered in those few days. Andrianna knew that as long as that tower stood, this onslaught would never cease. So her and a few of her loyal sisters took it upon themselves to break rank and charge the evil structure. Hellfire reined down upon them as they barged headlong into the mass of demons. These few Amazon's lead by Andrianna cut a furry raged swath strait to the abominable structure. Of the ten that broke ranks, only three made it to the towers base. The tower was a solid column of rock and hellfire. the only way to the top was to scale its outside surface. The three ascended the tower accosted by flying horrors and blasts of hellfire. But the three fought through these challenges and emerged victoriously at the top. Now it was time to face the demon general. The four fought for hours atop the mighty tower. Bursts of hellfire that could be seen for miles was met by the heroic battle cries of the three amazon warriors. But Flereous was an ancient and powerful opponent, and in the waning moments of the day the tired amazon sisters regrouped for what they knew to be their final assault. The three pounced forward like great cats, leading the attack with their javelins. The attack proved to be more of a distraction, for it gave them the moment they needed to press the attack. But they underestimated the demons remaining strength. As he spun to deflect the projectiles, his tail caught the lead sister mid assault and sent her body flying off the tower. He breathed a blast of hellfire that engulfed and consumed the second sister in an instant. Andrianna broke through but was grasped by the demon at the last second. The Demon smiled and began his victory monologue as he began to slowly squeeze the life from the remaining sister. But instead of pride,the demon could only bring blood to his lips. He looked down to see only the handle of the final amazons war maul, as the rest lay hidden deep within his own chest. Flerous tried to scream, as he crushed Andrianna in his grasp, but only a fountain of blood and elemental fire spewed forth. He dropped Andrianna and tried to remove the weapon, but it's magic bound it to the spot. Unwilling to die, Fereous instead decided to bind his essence with the weapon. hoping that he could one day free himself. In a flash of red light the demon vanished and the hellfire war maul fell heavily to the ground. Andrianna crawled broken to the weapon, and using every bit of her remaining strength she stood and held the hammer high as she moved to the edge of the tower. The hordes of demons fell back to their holes in frightened flocks, as the shadow of the victorious Red Hammer crept over them.